


Cinder Flower

by MabelLover



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Unwound Future, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: Ascot cleared his throat.“So, now that you’re going to be here for a while, I think we should get to know each other.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Cinder Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/gifts).



> This was a request from the wonderful TheMockingJ3!  
> I hope it meets your standards!

Mr. Ascot put a teacup in front of him. Clive quietly picked it up and brought it to his nose, an unconscious act born from his fear of poisoning. Constance had had many rivals, and none of them above harming a child.

Ascot cleared his throat.

“So, now that you’re going to be here for a while, I think we should get to know each other.”

Clive hummed, but gave no other answer. Mr. Ascot peeked through the corner of his eye to see Mrs. Ascot, who’d been sitting in a nearby couch, reading an Agatha Christie novel.

“I’ll start then,” Ascot seemed to have tired of waiting for a response. “Uh, what do you like to read?”

Clive looked up from the teacup to meet the man’s eyes. He finally brought it to his lips and took one long sip, before placing it down on the saucer with a click.

“I like mechanics textbooks,” he answered, “but I also enjoy historical fiction.”

Ascot seemed to be out of questions. He hummed in comprehension and sat down in his chair, fidgeting with his tie. Clive took another long sip of the tea. He put it down, contemplating.

Clive fixed his collar, a nervous habit of his.

“Why did you take me in?” he spoke up. “You had no obligation of doing so. You don’t even know me.”

Ascot smiled that large smile of his. “Well, Hershel wanted to take you in, but I asked him to let me do it instead.”

“Why?”

The smile became strained, and evolved into a frown. Mr. Ascot turned his head towards a mask, yellow in color, that hanged from the wall.

“I… I also did things that I’m not proud of. I know how hard it is to walk the path of redemption.”

“You didn’t kill anyone.”

“I almost did,” Ascot clasped his hands together. “I wished to once.”

Clive bit his lip.

“Anyways, you’re recuperating right now, so you’ll need guidance. And Hershel always told me that the first thing to do is to drink tea!”

He pointed to the teacup.

“And next, we’ll go on an archeological expedition! Totally safe, by the way, Henry has been working like mad to allow people into Akbadain–”

“Randall, I think that Mr. Dove would need to sleep first.”

“But Ange!”

“No buts. He must be exhausted from the trip.”

Clive blinked. These would be some… interesting months.

**Author's Note:**

> Cinder Flower: This blend works wonders against sickness of all kinds, though the taste can be off-puttingly strong.


End file.
